Who's that with her
by Shugar High Author
Summary: We finally finish the saga that started with Two Drunk Lovers or Not. Gabby returns with a special surprise for the gang. Troyella


**Whos That With Her**

Its been 6 months since well Kelsi and Zeke started dating and Taylor started dating this guy named Rick.[RIIIIICCCCCCKKKK(don't ask)Zeke and Kelsi mysteriously disappeared that weekend [Thats dispicable , slip it slip it good , you must slip it slip it good(slip it slip it...Good Grief!She's rubbing off on me!)[Hey thats my own catchline and my catch word is Dispicable. As in thats dispicable(Um...I can't think of anything to "commentate" on now.)[Is there anything to make you happy , i dont know what to say to make it better.Oh yeah I do. Slip it slip it good thats dispicable(You know, I need another catchline, like "commentating".) [Well I noticed its Good Greif and thats also aliteration.(Great. I share a catchline with Charlie Brown and the Peanuts gang.)

Hey, why are you guys talking about me? Isn't this about Highschool Musical? No, Lucy, I won't kick the football!-our good freind Charlie Brown or in our words Chuck , Chuckie ,Chuckaroo (did we mention our names are Peppermint Patty and Marcy?)[So eaither way bye Chuckaroo back to the story The gang were at Zeke's house when his home phone rung.The machine picked it up."Hey Zeke its me Gabby just letting you know that me and Carls are gonna come down a day later . either way thanks for your help with Carls so call me back _baby cry _oh sorry Carly is crying and thanks again Bye Zeke."

Chad looked up at Zeke,"Dude, why is she calling _you?"_

Zeke looked away. He couldn't bear to meet any of his friends' shocked gazes."Because I signed the birth certificate saying that I was Carly's father."

All of the gang minus Kelsi and Zeke scream shrilly,"WHAAAAAAAATTTT!?!" [ This is a good time to cover your ears if you want to hear again

"Who's...who's Carly?", asked a shocked Troy.

"Carly is Gabby's daughter," Kelsi piped up.(Wow, I'm _so _shocked. Gabby got knocked up.-sarcasm-)[What are you talking about? That's my trademark!(Yeah, yours and fifty other people's trademark. Throughout all the stories on this site, there must be a thousand Highschool Musical babies. Troy's got some serious child support to pay. And he better start paying it!)

Sharpay turned around in Chad's lap,"You knew about this too?!?"(Dun Dun DUUUUUHHHHH!!!)

Then Kelsi said "Well I would need to know my god daughter " then Taylor said "Zeke you got Gabriella Montez PREGNANT" then Zeke shook his head and said "No but someone in this room did" They all looked at Troy."Why are you looking at me" then Zeke said "Well now all you need to know is that Carlys full name is Carly Fay Montez" [Hello(He isn't too smart is he, that Troy?)"So if I did get her pregnant then why wouldnt she tell me" then Kelsi said "Well lets see an hour after she found out she was pregnant she was on a plane to Chicago with her mom.Her mom called because Gabriella went into premature labor and well went into a coma while giving birth for about two months and her mom trusted us so..."[Stupid Troy look what he caused her . STUPID , STUPID , DISPICABLY STUPID. I wonder what Gabriella is doing , oh wait I know she is raising her 8 month old daughter alone with out any help, Thanks to you Troy Bolton

Sharpay stared right at Kelsi,"Why did she trust _you two?_"

"Because we're the quiet ones,"Kelsi softly answered.(We all know Sharpay wouldn't have been tokeep it secret more than 5 minutes.)[Nah this one would last 5 seconds but maybe Father time will give a crap about it and every other eating and mamal like specie I mean they do poop am I right(huh?)[Bolnde moment (oh. I think we were all thinking "Huh" there for a moment.)[Even I know that , made room for me , Im unusauly hard to hold on to , Blank stares at blank pages . I love Love Song oh and slip it slip it good!! "I dont FREAKIN care why did she not tell me" Sharpay said then Kelsi yelled "BECAUSE SHE WAS SCARED AS HELL JUST ABOUT THE BIRTH , I KNEW GABRIELLA BEFORE SHE MOVED HERE . SHE WENT TO MUSIC CAMP WITH ME AND HER SISTER DIED IN CHILDBIRTH SHE EVEN WROTE SO MANY SONGS YOU WOULD THINK IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE SHE EVEN TAUGHT ME HOW TO PLAY PIANO THE LEAST I COULD DO IS SAY I WOULD HELP CARLY IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HER LIKE HER SISTER AND HER NEPHEW WHO DIED BECAUSE HE WAS BORN TO YOUNG SO ANY OF YOU SHOULDNT JUDGE HER SHE ALWAYS HELPED ME" everyone was astonished they couldnt beleive it.[Neither could I honestly - drenched in dispicable sarcasm"Well Gabby gave me a tape of a song she wrote in camp but finaly sang if you wanna here it.?" Kelsi said shyly as she got the tape out of her bag.The song was Say Ok .She sang it flawlessly then she said "Ok so Kels did you like it Carly is finaly sleeping and has had a lot of trouble.I miss having freinds i do but I wouldnt trade anything for Carly even if she is whiney , bye bye" then Kelsi said "She did that 1 week ago and Carly didnt get better. Gabriella takes care of Carly completely on her own no help" [Wow she really does love Carly . Troy you have explaining to do. Why do I have too? - Troy [Yes - Serious Look well I do love her- Troy [Oh just shut up ok (You go girl! Tell it to him!)[All you do is put her through hours long of pain and not to mention if she really did love you she would trust you and tell you she was expecting(Troy, you've got some 'splaining to do!)Yeah Troy explain to the viewers how you love me - very frustrated Gabriella Up, down all around, side to side, diagonal, pause...repeat until baby is made!(Yes, we know we're sickos! Sad part is right now we're not as shugar high as we were when started this story. Which just makes this more unacceptable!)[Wow you finaly caught on to the shugar thing , yay you . Hey aliteration again.HEs so nice alliteration you know he always is rhyming and is in poems!!!! So have any of you viewers seen Juno?We arwe going to see it today cause the girl also gets pregnant.( But there nothing alike.)[They both get pregant right. It will have beem so worth the wait.Jordan Sparks rules. Oh my favorite song is playing now. Stupid Things by Jesse McCartney. How I feel about you!!!(Okay, thank you for that important announcement, Patty. Now back to the story. Hloy Crap! Look at the size of this paragraph! It's bigger than Moby Dick! Time to start a new one.)

* * *

It was the day Gabriella was coming down.The gang didnt talk to Zeke or Kelsi all they could think about is the fact that Gabriella has a daughter.[that is if you read everything up to here Gabriella pulled into Zeke and Kelsi's driveway.They moved in the day the gang found out about Gabriella and well Troy was walking his dog when he saw her park. (I'll let you make your own jokes about how he "just happened" to be there.) He watched her as she got out of the car and opened the backseat door and took out what looked like an infant with black hair and blue eyes .She looked a little underweight than a baby should be," Gabby?"

She looked up."Troy? Is that you?"

"Gabby!", He runs up, hugs her, kisses her, and asks," Is that Carly?"

"Who else could it possibly be?", she replied, smiling at him."It's so great to see you again."(Okay, warning for all of you who don't like sappy romance. Here comes the lovey-dovey mush.) She hugged again, resting her head on his shoulder.They stood for a minute, though it felt like an eternity to the reunited couple.(lalalalala...lalalalala...sorry, listening to Breakthrough by Hope7 now.) ."So I heard Zeke broke infront of all of you" he laughed and Carly giggled."Wow she is so beautiul Gabby" Troy exclaimed [Ok im back from getting my lunch. Oh and I love sappy romance, its not in any way **_dispicable_** "Hi im your daddy say dada" she just giggled and pinched his nose."Wow she definatly beautiful" Troy said and Gabriella said "Well she is a creation of us" he smiled and kissed her.[Series Over

Nuh-uh you still didnt tell them what my first word was - now a 13 year old Carly [Does it matter?

* * *

[(Shutting up for the last time now!) [Just so you know we created all chapters within 12 hours..That is alot of bickering so just to end it.

**_[ dispicable . Slip it . slip it good. Oh i feel oh so glamerouse . Oh so fabulouse.JK . TTYL_**

**_(GOOD GRIEF ! WE ENDED IT! IN 12 HOURS! )_**

**_[GOOD NIGHT WISCONSIN!_**

**_( GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK CITY!)_**

**_[(GOOD NIGHT BOSTON!!!)_** (Where the heck are we?) [I dont know

**_[(GOOD NIGHT WHEREVER WE ARE.)_**

[Cough cough Wisconsin cough cough


End file.
